The New Lucy
by PineappleC4
Summary: (I know there are many stories where Lucy gets kicked out. But I wanted to make one of my own) Team Natsu wanted to have Lisanna on their team, So they were going to kick out the weakest link. Which happened to be Lucy. What happens to the guild and to Lucy, when the blonde decided to leave? And of Course there is Nalu what story would it be without it?
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIII! This is my very first FanFic and I am super excited to share it with you! I know there are so many stories like this out there but, you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't click on my story -_-. Anyway I tried it may not be perfection but I still tried. ALL constructive criticism is welcome. NO MORE RAMBLING. HERE IS MEH STORY! YOUR WELCOME! :)**

Lucy was sick and tired of it. Team Natsu has been ignoring her for more than a month now. Ever since Lisanna came back from the 'dead'. Lucy didn't blame her for it though, she really is a sweet girl. But, since Lucy didn't feel like a part of the Fairy Tail family anymore, it was time for her to leave and become a stronger celestial wizard.

Lucy opened the giant wooden doors to her guild. She didn't make any conversation with anyone she walked passed. She quickly walked up to the master's office. Sighing quietly to herself she pushed open the door. Master Makarov was on his wooded chair with papers in his hand.

"Lucy." Makarov looked up from his papers and smiled

"Master, I want to leave the guild." Lucy said looking at the ground

The old man's smirk turned into a frown. "Why?"

"I don't feel like I am apart of the family anymore, the only people who notice me are Juvia, Gajeel, Levi, Wendy, and the exceeds. I want to leave to become stronger." Lucy replied

"I see, and there is nothing I can say to convince you not to leave?" Makarov questioned.

Lucy shook her head. In her heart she wished there was something to be said but there wasn't. She needed to do this. She needed to get away from this place and get stronger.

"Will you ever visit?"

"I don't know. But, will you not tell anyone that I left, other than the ones who actually treated me as a friend." Lucy returned

Reaching into her brown bag, that was resting on her shoulder, she took out a couple of letters, addressed to all the members of Fairy Tail and handed them to Makarov. He nodded his head and took them. Lucy knew what was next and handed her right hand to the master. He hovered his hand over the Fairy Tail emblem and it vanished into golden flakes. With no further words exchanged Lucy left for her house.

Packing her suitcases, she headed for the train station. She left all her furniture behind. Lucy was prepared for this trip she saved up about 250,000 jewels. She decided the forest Ozryn would be the perfect place to train and keep her distance from Fairy Tail. The next train would leave in five minutes. Good, she was ready to get out of this place.

Boarding the train Lucy got the seat farthest in the back. Sitting there she thought of all the good memories with her no longer family. Which made her think of how she over heard Natsu saying she was weak to Erza and Gray and they happily agreed with him. Though this is hurt, it also inspired her to become a stronger wizard. They wouldn't mind that Lucy left, but just in case anyone came looking for her she would need to change her appearance and her scent, so she wouldn't be dragged back to that guild. The reason she needed to change her scent was that Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy could easily recognize her smell and come find her.

About two and a half hours later, Lucy got off the train to a small village. She wasn't going to stay in the village, but she would go and campout somewhere in the hearth of the forest. Lucy couldn't tell how many miles she had walked but her feet hurt. The sun was almost setting, so Lucy decided to set up in an open area she found. Spotting a pond, she went to go fill her empty canteen. Lucy looked across the pond and went wide eyed. There a was a girl dressed in black leggings with a gray jean jacket and a white tank top. She had beautiful gray eyes with shoulder lengthdirty blonde hair. The girl was sitting on a log. She didn't even notice Lucy staring at her.

"H-hello." Lucy stated

The girl who looked to be about Lucy's age looked up from her spot on the log.

"Who are you?" There was a firmness in the cute voice that the girl had

"I'm Lucy, I am a celestial wizard." Lucy responded

"My name is Dvorah Denovan. An elemental wizard. But, what are you doing here?" Dvorah asked

"Oh, I'm just here to find a place to train. I want to become a better wizard."

"I can help you if you want, it would be nice to have someone to train with." Dvorah said with a bright smile

"R-really, you would help me?"

"Of course, we could get better together!" Dvorah exclaimed

Lucy smiled and looked around at the trees.

"Do you live in this forest?" Lucy questioned

Dvorah replied "Yes, I have a small cabin just around here. Follow me, you can spend the night."

Lucy nodded in return. Grabbing her bags, she followed Dvorah deeper into the forest. The walk was silent, it wasn't awkward more of a comfortable silence while Lucy enjoyed the scenery and Dvorah focused on taking them in the right direction. When they got to the so called small cabin, Lucy stared in awe at the cabin in front of her. Apparently, the girl didn't know the definition of small. The cabin was just a little smaller than where she used to live as a child.

"You call this small!?"

"Probably not the right word for describing it." Dvorah said rubbing the back of her neck nervously

"I bet you are tired, we'll talk in the morning."

Lucy just nodded and followed Dvorah as she showed her to her guest bed room. They said good night to each other. Lucy set her bags on the dresser and fell asleep in the soft fluffy bed.

The next morning, Lucy woke up to the nice smell of bacon. Her mouth watered thinking about it, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday. Pushing the blanket out of the way, Lucy went into her bag and grabbed a brush. She changed into a pair of clean clothes and ran the brush through her silky blonde hair.

Dvorah was in the kitchen, she sat out two plates with eggs and bacon accompanied by ginger tea. Lucy came out and took a seat at the counter.

"Smells good." Lucy smiled

"I hope you like it." Dvorah responded with a grin

"You said we would talk in the morning." Lucy recalled

"Yes, I did. I was wondering why you came out to this forest to train. Wouldn't you rather much be with people you know?" Dvorah delivered

"Well, if you must know. I came out here to get away from the people I knew. They betrayed me. I used to be apart of the guild Fairy Tail. But, they completely forgot that I existed. They said I was weak and that inspired me to get stronger. I want to live a better life, than what I did in that guild."

"I see. I came out here to get away from people I knew as well. They thought I was a curse, just because I couldn't control my magic. I was a little crazy. But, I came out here to live a happy secluded life."

"And you live alone, in this huge place?" Lucy asked

"My older brother lives with me, but he is out doing some shopping." Dvorah answered

"Hey, I know this is an out of the blue question, but do you think you can help me change my appearance, I don't exactly want to be found by any of my former guild members." Lucy pleaded

"I can try." Dvorah assured

After eating breakfast and talking about random things Dvorah pulled out different hair dyes to choose from and let Lucy pick two outfits from her closet. Lucy called Cancer to do her hair. She had decided to dye her hair black and have it at waist length. Lucy then chose some different colored eye contacts, which were blue. When Dvorah opened her closet door there were only blacks, grays, and whites. Since those were Lucy's only options she chose her two outfits thinking that she would get use to the lack of color.

In the end, Lucy had her long black hair with her sky-blue eyes. She was wearing knee-high black leather boots, gray jeans, and a black crop top. She looked kind of goth but, she liked it. She had also changed the soap she was using to lilac scent.

"Thanks, Dvorah!" Exclaimed Lucy

"No problem, you look good." Dvorah reassured. "I am ready to train when you are."

Lucy and Dvorah walked out of the log cabin and went to a clear area where they couldn't destroy anything. Dvorah sent a gust of wind in Lucy's direction to test her balance. She could barely stand but kept going. She summoned Taurus to her aid. Dvorah deflected his attacks by using the ground around her. Taurus was tossed up into the air when Dvorah sent wind under his feet. Lucy watched this happen and didn't notice a boulder flying right at her. The rock knocked Lucy down and Dvorah won the match.

They next started working on hand to hand combat in which Lucy lost again. Lucy couldn't even land a hit on Dvorah.

"You'll need some work." Dvorah chuckled

Lucy just smiled in agreement. She needed to learn how to fight and probably practice some other types of magic. After a while of practicing both Dvorah and Lucy went back to the cabin. A man with brown hair and green eyes was sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Ezorion." Dvorah said

"Hi, Dvorah. Who is this?" Ezorion questioned

"Ezorion, Lucy, Lucy, Ezorion, my older brother. She is here to become a better wizard." Dvorah announced.

"Nice to meet you Ezorion."

"Same." Ezorion returned.

"Hey Dvorah, I was thinking about starting a guild."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I think it would be fun! I'll need some time to come up with a name and an emblem, so it probably won't be for a while." Admitted Ezorion

"That sounds great! Lucy would you want to join?"

"Sure!" Lucy smiled

The conversation ended, and everyone went to go and do something else for the rest of the night. Every morning Dvorah and Lucy would spar with each other, one match with magic and one with not. At night Lucy would delve into the books and learn different spells and then would try them out in the morning. She was improving.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! WELCOME. CHAPTER 2 YAY! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 cuz it was great. Wasn't it? =D. I know i uploaded chapter 2 the same day as chapter 1 but i already had this story started and had chapter 2 finished before i uploaded chapter 1 and i couldn't wait to give the few of you who probably enjoyed my crappy writing a new chapter. Also I am super sorry this chapter is short. There is no reason for it exactly. Other than that i may or may not be lazy. Lol just kidding, it was just that i couldn't. K well anyway i must shut up now. Man. I been told that alot in my lifetime. OK NOW I WILL SHUT UP! HERE IS CHAPTER 2!**

Natsu, Erza, gray, and Lisanna had just came back from a few week-long mission. Natsu had realized that it was a lot quieter in the guild then usual and he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Erza and Gray felt it too. Looking around he saw the master sitting on the counter, he saw disappointment and anger in his eyes and he didn't know why. Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy and the exceeds didn't seem like their usual selves. They were sad and didn't even greet him when he got back, not even Happy. Which was surprising.

Makarov had handed the letters to the few people who still talked to Lucy after the day she left. They all cried, but Makarov told them not to go looking for her. He still had a pile of letters for the rest of the guild who surprisingly still hadn't notice she was gone. He was disappointed in all of them.

Natsu looked around for the blonde, who could answer his questions, but he didn't see her anywhere. It sparked in Natsu's head, that's what's missing.

"Hey guys where's Lucy?" Natsu yelled

Most of them responded with an I don't know. The ones who did know didn't say anything to the comment.

"She left the guild Natsu." Makarov sighed

"She did! Why?" Natsu questioned

"Because no one here treated her like family. She left a month ago and no one has noticed. Since I have told you, she left letters for everyone in the guild." The master replied

Everyone gasped in shock and walked up to get their letter from the master. Natsu couldn't believe what he had heard and Erza and Gray couldn't believe it either. When Natsu got his letter, he tore it open.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I'm sorry to leave. I am not mad at anyone in the guild. I left to become a stronger wizard, since everyone thought I was weak. I don't know if I'll return, but I want you to know that this isn't your fault. Actually, you helped me see that I am weak, and I need to improve, which I am currently working on. Don't come looking for me, this needs to be done. Thanks for letting me be a part of Fairy Tail and team Natsu._

 _Love, Lucy Heartfilia_

Natsu clenched his fists. He wanted Lucy out of his team, he thought this would make him happy. But instead he was filled with guilt. His best friend was gone, and he felt the same feelings that he felt when he lost Igneel. It would never be the same with out her here. Even if Makarov didn't want us to go looking for her, he would do so anyway.

"Now listen, I am disappointed in all of you. This is not how you treat anyone in your guild." Makarov announced

Everyone was in tears. Natsu went to Lucy's house to make sure this all wasn't just a prank. He was really hoping it was. Natsu got in through the window and looked around. The furniture was still there, but he could tell that she hadn't been there in a while. Her scent was fading away. Natsu remembered that he could find her with her scent. So, he sniffed around, and he couldn't find the smell of strawberries and vanilla anywhere. Grief struck over him, he needed to find her. Natsu stood in the apartment thinking of how he could find her. Waiting there for a few minutes he came up with the idea of making search parties behind Master Makarov's back. Natsu just needed to find Lucy, and quickly.

It has now been a few months since anyone has seen Lucy. Cana had used her cards to track her down, though they aren't exact they show she is somewhere around the Ozryn Forest. Search parties were sent to all villages and cities around there. No one can find anything that can lead them to Lucy.

Natsu was getting tired of taking train to train with his motion sickness. He hasn't slept in a while because guilt overwhelmed him. At night he finds himself thinking of Lucy. When he does sleep, he dreams of the blonde. Erza and Gray could tell he was worn down and needed a break from finding Lucy, so they took him back to the guild and made sure he didn't leave.

"You can't keep me here! I need to find Lucy!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu," Erza interrupted "we understand this, everyone is out looking for her. But we can tell that you are not yourself. And you need a break."

"Yeah, you haven't picked a fight with me for a week now." Gray scoffed

Natsu took a seat, ignoring the comments of Gray.

"See."

He rested his head on the table in front of him and closed his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt like this was his fault that Lucy left, and he wanted her back more than anything. So, he wouldn't stop looking for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHAHHAAHAHAIUHFIUABYIFB! I have decided that laughing maniacally in the beginnings of chapters is a great idea. And then in the future I will realize that i am really stupid. But it is okay. CHAPTER 3 LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. also i just wanted to let you know that words are in this chapter. And that life hates when you indent your paragraphs!**

It has been four months since Lucy met Dvorah. They have been training every day nonstop and Lucy can now land a few punches and some Lucy kicks on Dvorah. Her magic power has also increased. She's able to summon all her spirits at once, with out using a quarter of her power. She learned some more spells for her celestial magic, along with requip, and she learned the water element. She is also working on her star dress.

Ezorion was in his room coming up with guild names and the guild emblem. When a great idea popped into his head, they would call themselves Silver Eye. The emblem was as simple as the name a silver eye.

Lucy and Dvorah were in the kitchen eating sandwiches when Ezorion ran into the room and set down the piece of paper with the guild name and emblem on it. He slid in the direction of the two wizards.

"I like it." Lucy decided

Dvorah agreed "So do I."

"Good, this took me longer than I thought." Ezorion chuckled

"We need some more members other than just the three of us though, or it wouldn't be called a guild." Implied Dvorah

"I bet we can find some on the next quest we go on. We can also contact the wizards we met in the past who aren't in guilds already." Lucy proposed

"We can start writing letters to them." Ezorion responded

He handed out pieces of paper and pens and the three of them got to work. There were at least seven wizards that Lucy knew of. Dvorah probably would know one or two along with Ezorion.

In a few weeks everything was set up. Lucy and Dvorah each got their emblems on their left shoulders. Ezorion got his on his back. The next day, their new team members showed up. Era, Evelyn, Atreus, and Isaac. Though this wasn't many members, Silver Eye was off to a great start.

Dvorah had met Era on one of her latest quests that she had gone on without Lucy. Era was a Water Dragon Slayer. Era had past the shoulder length light blue hair, that she always kept up in a pony tail. She has pretty and gentle facial features, and her face was always accompanied with a smile. Era was fifteen years old. She had a kind heart, and never seemed to get upset with anything. Her personality matched that of the element water.

Evelyn met Ezorion while in the market place of the village closest to their cabin. She is a brunette with beautiful spring green eyes. She was older than Lucy and Dvorah at the age of twenty-one. Evelyn used solid script magic. The brunette was very wise and reminded Lucy of Levy and Freed. Though Evelyn was kind she was also secluded and didn't seem to like people that much, but the guild could work around it.

The next wizard that became apart of Silver Eye was Isaac. Isaac had blonde hair with droopy brown eyes. He was kind of crazy and when Lucy met him for the first time he wouldn't stop following her around like a puppy dog. Gravity magic is what Isaac used.

Lucy, Dvorah, and Ezorion didn't meet Atreus before he came, but they were still happy that he showed up. Atreus had black hair and gray eyes. He didn't seem to like people either, but he seemed to be worse than Evelyn. When he first got here he spoke very little words and only talked to Ezorion, he ignored the rest of them. Atreus had shadow magic and he was able to conjure weapons made of shadows, and they proved to be very effective in battles.

After all of them joining the guild more wizards had come. And after two years there are now about twenty wizards in their guild and not including themselves. Lucy and Dvorah were still both training and they were now both the strongest females in the guild and were equally matched. They still do there daily sparring and are both practicing new magic.

Lucy was in her room sitting on her bed reading a book about celestial wizard magic. When Dvorah and Ezorion walked in.

"Hey, Lucy." Dvorah interrupted Lucy's reading

"Yes Dvorah?" Lucy questioned

"Ezorion has scheduled a meeting with Master Makarov at the Fairy tail guild. And we were wondering if you would like to come with. But, it is okay if you don't want to, I just thought you might want to check in to see how everything was going without you." Explained Dvorah

Lucy really did want to see her old guildmates again, and since they wouldn't recognize her, she would be able to.

"Sure, they won't recognize me. And since I changed the soap I use, the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail won't be able to recognize me." Lucy smiled

"Great, we are leaving tomorrow." Ezorion established

 **AND THAT WAS IT. I have learned that i am not great at describing people. AND I WILL NEED TO improve. Somehow. This chapter is also shorter than i thought it was. But i dont want to feel like i am cramming random crap in some i am just going to go with it. I am pretty sure the next chapter will be interesting and one of the longer ones. Hopefully. Also feel free to give me any tips on how i describe people. I really need them. OKAY BYE**


	4. Helpful character descriptions

**Okay I figured that since I didn't do such a great job at describing the characters that this will help! Chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow.**

 **Era**

Age-15

Hair color- Light Blue hair that is kept up in a pony tail.

Magic-Water dragon slayer

Personality\- Kind hearted, chill, like the element water(calm and collected, goes with the flow)

Eye color\- Dark blue

Era is in between tan and pale. Her facial features are gentle. And she is short. Yay!

She is usually found wearing gray short shorts accompanied by a violet crop top. Her hair is tied in to a pony tail by a white bow. Her shoes are black, flip flops, cuz why not.

 **Evelyn**

Age-21

Hair Color\- Brunette dark brown

Magic\- solid-script

Personality\- Evelyn is a nice girl but it is easily shown that she dislikes people based on how she is always by herself and chooses to ignore most of the guild. Evelyn always seems annoyed with everyone but covers it up with kindness because she doesn't have the heart to be a bitch.

Eye color\- A beautiful spring green

Evelyn is tall and curvy yay. She is quite tan. And her cheek bones are well defined along with her sharp jawline.

Her hair is always resting on her shoulders because she never seems to want to do anything with it. She wears a caribbean green t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. Her shoes are brown leather boots, which only go half way up her calf

 **Isaac**

Age\- 16

Hair color\- blonde

Magic\- Gravity magic (I think that is what it is called)

Personality\- Clingy and hyper acts like a puppy dog may or may not get obsessed with things to easily, mostly girls cuz he insane literallyhehehehbaifilsoabkabgip

Eyecolor\- Doopy amber eyes

Chubby and is super pale. (seriously someone need to get this guy some VITAMIN D). let's just say this guy just has a giant blonde floof on his head. K? k.

He wears a gray coat with a red t-shirt, along with some dark blue jeans and black dress shoes.

 **Atreus**

Age-19 same age as Lucy and Dvorah since the 2 years ya

Haircolor\- black

Magic\- Shadow magic

Personality\- Hates people, Loner, so goth, the mysterious cool dude, cuz every story need one now don't they.

Eyecolor\- gray

Hot guy cuz why not. Tan, muscular. His hair HELP I DON'T KNOW MALE HAIRSTYLES! Im just going to say that it is short not too short but it rests on his forehead and is straight. Hopefully that gives you some image.

He wears a black robe (Kinda like Kirito in sword art online) with black pants and a black shirt. Like I said he a goth boy. He has black boots but they like guy boots ya. Oh by the way I totally ship Dvorah and Atreus. That will soon show up in one of these chapters ;)

 **Okay I tried, it is so hard to explain men, I just can't. I think I will do this after every chapter when I introduce someone new. Cuz I am really bad at describing people. HELP. Chapter 4 will be uploaded on the 25 because it is already 12 and I have school tomorrow. Sadly. Okay bYE. And also I just went with silver eye for the guild name if you have any better suggestions plz tell me and I might change it if I like it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**YAYY CHAPTER 4. WAIT FORGOT LAUGHING MANIACALLY HAUHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHNGSJNIUABFNABFIABFUIASJFAISBUFKJAS:FBA:F**

 **AND IM DONE BYE**

Even though it had been two years since he last saw Lucy, Natsu still couldn't stop thinking about her. Also, ever since Lucy left Happy's and Natsu's relationship hasn't been the same. Happy ignored Natsu, and he could tell that is buddy was upset with him. Gray was really bothered that he and Natsu couldn't start their fights like they use to. He even made sure to annoy Natsu a little extra and that helped since Natsu was easily pissed off. Natsu seemed to have come to terms with the loss of his blonde friend. Erza, on the other hand, found it helpful to bombard herself with endless jobs to get Lucy off her mind. Team Natsu has taken a toll for the worse.

Natsu was at the bar scarfing down some flaming chicken nuggets that he got from MiraJane. Gray was sitting next to him making comments on all the food that was going into the guy's mouth. Erza was in the corner eating some strawberry cake. The guild was doing their regular things, until the doors opened revealing three people a stunning woman with long black hair and sky-blue eyes who seemed oddly familiar, another woman with short dirty blonde hair and longing gray eyes that had a story, lastly there was a man who had wavy short brown hair and dark green eyes. And they all were wearing black, Natsu really couldn't help but notice the loss of color from the three individuals.

"Hello, my name is Ezorion, master of the Silver Eye guild. I am here to talk to Master Makarov." Ezorion stated

Mira came out from behind the bar and smiled and her blue eyes glowed as she did.

"Of course," Mira said cheerfully "right this way!"

MiraJane turned to walk back behind the bar and up a set of stairs and Ezorion followed. Lucy and Dvorah were left behind to the curious glances of the Fairy Tail guild, but they soon went back to what they were doing before they came. Everyone except Natsu who seemed only to stare at Lucy.

Lucy was hesitant heading into the guild, she was nervous that someone could some how recognize her. Her and Dvorah came up with a new name to call herself around others. Celestia.

Natsu couldn't help but feel he had seen the woman with black hair before but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to walk up and introduce himself and see if the name was familiar as well. Lucy could tell that Natsu wanted to talk to her and she wasn't prepared for this conversation, so she panicked a little but Dvorah gave her a reassuring nudge and she tried to calm herself down.

"Hi, I'm Natsu." Natsu held out his hand in greeting with a huge toothy grin on his face.

"Celestia." Lucy declined the hand shake and left her hands to her sides.

Natsu put his hand down awkwardly. Nope, the name was not familiar to him. Still the strange woman in front of him was so familiar.

Natsu looked toward the other woman that was with Celestia "Hi."

"Oh, hey Natsu, my name is Dvorah. Nice to meet you. And sorry about my friend she isn't a big fan of meeting new people." Dvorah introduced herself and smiled

Lucy was having a battle with herself on the inside. She wanted to yell to everyone in the guild that she was Lucy and she missed them so much, but she couldn't do that because they wouldn't even care that she was back and to be honest they didn't even look like they cared that she had been missing for two years. So, she would keep to herself and ignore the urge to expose herself.

"Hey, I was wondering, have either of you seen or heard of a girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes? She is a celestial wizard and we have been looking for her for a while now. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu asked

Both Dvorah and Lucy shook their heads. Natsu could tell they were both sincere. Kind of. Lucy had a new sparkle of hope in her heart. That her guild actually cared that she has been missing for the past two years. Since she and Dvorah lied pretty terribly about them not seeing herself, she looked at Natsu to see if he figured it out, but he just seemed sad and since he was pretty dense he probably didn't seem to notice their fib.

Natsu turned and walked away to go and sit at the bar once again. Lucy and Dvorah both shared a glance, and then went to go sit at a free table that no one was sitting at. Ezorion had come here because him and Makarov were buddies. Makarov once saved Ezorion when he was little. So, Ezorion once was apart of Fairy Tail for only a month before he found out that his sister moved out into the woods and then went to go join her.

After sitting at the table for a while lost in their own conversation, Ezorion finally came down from the master's office. He tilted his head toward the door and that was the signal to leave. Once they left Lucy had let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She also felt super relieved getting out of that place, there were too many memories of good times she had and then so many bad.

"Are you okay?" Dvorah asked

"Yeah I am fine. It was just weird seeing all of those people again, it brought back some memories."

Ezorion and Dvorah nodded their heads and kept walking down the dirt path. Lucy was straggling behind Ezorion and Dvorah who were lost in their own conversation. Leaving Fairy Tail was the right thing to do right? Lucy kept asking herself this all the way back to her guild. But returning to Silver Eye and seeing all the bright faces that it occupied, made her believe that it had to be the right decision. She couldn't rely on Fairy Tail forever, and leaving that place made her more independent and strong. Lucy was happier with herself more at Silver Eye than she ever was at Fairy Tail. But was she really?

Once Lucy, Dvorah, and Ezorion were all settled back at the guild, Ezorion stood up on the bar counter and gathered everyone.

"Silver Eye` guild members! I have an announcement. When the three of us were coming back from Fairy Tail, I was thinking that we should compete in the Grand Magic Games this year!" Ezorion announced

The guild hall was filled with happy cheers. Everyone wore a cheerful smile and were just glowing with excitement. After everything settled back down Ezorion spoke once again.

"I have picked five of you to compete. You will have two weeks to prepare. The five of you that I have decided on putting in games are Lucy, Dvorah, Era, Atreus, and Delta."

Lucy and Dvorah looked at each other and then shared a hug. Atreus remained emotionless like usual, and Era was filled to the brim with all the excitement her body could hold. Delta was one of the newer members and he is a thirteen-year-old, who is highly experienced in teleportation magic. Delta is a nice gentle soul, he is calm and quiet and acts older than his age. Delta has imperial blue eyes and short golden blonde hair.

When all of the exciting news was over the whole guild settled down, the job board was once again crowded with people. Lucy went upstairs to her room to rest for the night, it had been a long day and she needed some rest. Tomorrow Dvorah, Lucy, Era, Atreus, and Delta will train. Lucy overall was a bit worried, but her excitement canceled it out.

In the morning, the five-chosen people all met in a clear opening in the forest to train. During the first week of training they all would switch dueling each other one on one, this happened in the very beginning of the day and then the rest would be them training alone. They would practice their spells and focus on making them more effective. Lucy spent her time with Capricorn, because he proved to be very helpful the last time she was in the Grand Magic Games. Dvorah was with Atreus when she was training, she somehow got him to talk to her. Also, Atreus was helping Dvorah learn more hand to hand combat. Lucy would have to talk to her about it later. Era was also training herself in hand to hand combat, because that wasn't everyone's strong suit. Delta was reading a book about pressure points on a human. When Lucy was watching Delta fight, she realized that he was really wise and thought through his actions very well. Delta would teleport behind his opponent and hit them in several pressure points always bringing them to the ground.

During the second week of training, the five wizards wouldn't have just one opponent they would fight in one big group and they would draw every single time, unless someone got lucky. Ezorion would watch them all sparring, and he knew that he chose the right five. This continued until the very end of the week.

"Guys, these have been two very successful weeks. I have seen improvement in each and everyone of you. I know that we are ready to take the Grand Magic Games head on." Ezorion cheered when the five wizards gathered around him

The wizards all held great big smiles on their faces. Well everyone except Atreus. Because he may or may not be heartless. They had one day left before they had to leave for Crocus, and all that time would be spent on packing. As boring as that was they all didn't care because they were already for tomorrow, and they just wanted to leave now. Atreus was as emotionless as ever, and Lucy had no idea how he felt about anything, she just thought that he secretly had feelings. Somewhere.

Lucy only spent a few minutes packing, because all she needed to bring was some clothes. She had wanted to go and talk to Dvorah and ask her about Atreus. So, when she was done packing she went to Dvorah's room which was across the hall from hers.

Dvorah was in her room sitting on the floor folding some of her clothes for Crocus. She heard a quiet tap on the door and watch as the door was pushed open to show her friend.

"Hey Lucy." Dvorah greeted

Lucy just smiled and went to take a seat in front of her. Dvorah was still focused on her clothes and didn't notice the intense stare that Lucy was giving her.

"So. How did you do it?"

Looking up Dvorah wore a confused expression "Do what?"

"How did you get Atreus to talk to you?" Lucy questioned

"I just went up to him and asked for some help with my fighting skills."

Dvorah watched as Lucy's lips began to form a smile. Lucy scooted forward.

"What did you talk about? And was his voice nice?" Lucy teasingly asked

Dvorah cheeks were tinted with a light pink. She sighed and put her face down in her palms, while shaking her head.

"Really? This is important to you?"

Lucy started shaking her head frantically.

"Okay fine. We didn't talk about much. But, his voice wasn't terrible. Now will you leave, I am going to finish packing." Dvorah said annoyed

Lucy was now all giddy, she got up and reached the door turned around and winked at her friend. Lucy thought of all the ways she could tease her friend now. Leaving the room, she walked a few steps back to hers and went to go take a nap because she needed to be well rested for tomorrow.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, they were also preparing for the Grand Magic Games. Natsu didn't do it the past two years. This time he thought that he needed to join in on the fun. He also thought that maybe if he went he could somehow find Lucy.

The five chosen for this GMG was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Gajeel. They didn't train this year, because they were all cocky and decided that they didn't need it because no matter who is in the games, Fairy Tail would still beat them.

"Hey Natsu, I am glad that you are joining us once again for the Grand Magic Games. It wasn't the same without you." Erza said reassuring him that he made the right choice.

"Yeah, of course Erza. I am all fired up, mostly because I will somehow find a way to kick Gray's ass." Natsu exclaimed and his cocky toothy grin spread wide across the dragon slayer's face.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try pyro. And did you already forget that we are on the same team?" Gray criticized while clenching his fists

Erza stepped in giving them her best death stare.

"We-we were just kidding Erza!" Natsu pleaded while he held his hands up in defense of the monster before him

"Y-yeah," Gray stepped towards Natsu and wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulder "we are just great friends."

The two dults started nodding their heads in sync while nervously laughing.

Erza pulled the two into a bone-crushing hug "I know you two are."

Having a fight with Gray, and Erza scaring him to death, was something that hadn't happened in a while. It felt good. But, this in a way reminded him of Lucy, Natsu didn't get in many fights with Gray since Lucy left. Natsu slapped his head, he needed to stop thinking about Lucy. Instead he needed to prepare himself for the Grand Magic Games.


	6. character thingy

**hiiii. sorry it has been a while. being busy is the death of me. but i have decided tjat i will publish a chapter every wednesday so i have time to write. i told you i would help describe every new characters. but there is only 1, Delta. also sorry for not capitalizing or adding any commas and other crap. i am writing this on my phone on a bus. help.** Delta

 **eyes** imperial blue

 **hair color** golden blonde

 **magic** teleportation

 **personality** wise calm mature respectful

spmetimes can be a little childish

 **clothing** wears a green jacket with gray baggy pands and brown shoes.

he is pale but not too pale. likes dogs. cuz why not. very smart in battles and stuffs. sorry i cant come up woth anuthing else

 **again sorry for any spelling mistakes**


	7. Chapter 5

**HIII i am back Be proud it is a wednesday i made it kind of in time. Like i said before being busy is the death of me. I made this chapter pretty long so enjoy it. hehhehehehehehehehe. By the way i kept spelling Grnad Magic Games as Grande MAgic games so if there are any like that sorry.. (Man i am Fat) k Read this now thanks**

The guild Silver Eyes walked into the city of Crocus, they were bubbling with excitement. Lucy and Dvorah were walking side by side and they planned to visit the magic shops until the games officially started. But first, the five team members were going to find their room in their hotel. Ezorion came along with a few other guilds members to cheer on the team.

Lucy looked over to see the awe in Dvorah's eyes. She remembered that Dvorah had been cooped up in that cabin in the woods away from big cities and people.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lucy questioned

Dvorah didn't respond with words she just turned toward Lucy and nodded her head. They both smiled and walked toward their hotel. The building had a nice cobble exterior with many windows leading to a view of the rest of the city. The hotel was two stories high, with wooden beams supporting it. Ezorion told everyone to wait for him to get the key to the room. It only took a few minutes and Ezorion was ready to go to the room.

After arriving at the room everyone settled down claiming a bed and leaving their luggage next to it. Lucy and Dvorah had beds right next to each other, they threw down their stuff and hurried out of the building. They were both excited to see the magic shops, because they heard from some sketchy guy on the way here that Crocus had more magic shops than any other big city. Lucy wasn't informed of this the first time she attended the GMG with Fairy Tail. Lucy wanted to see if there were any silver keys that she didn't have. Dvorah had said that she wanted to look for a team outfit after looking in the magic shops.

"What color are we getting the team outfit?" Lucy asked

"Black or gray, something that has no UGLY colors." Dvorah responded with an emotionless expression on her face.

Lucy sighed "Of course. What did colors ever do to you?"

"Nothing. Just black and gray are pretty great." Answered Dvorah

Lucy just shook her head and went into the magic shop named Hort Bordoof (Best name ever). Dvorah had followed her in and they both started looking around having no idea what any of the stuff was. Lucy didn't find any silver keys that interested her, if she did, they were way overpriced. Her charms didn't even work on the store clerk. Dvorah had found some cool black gems and she had no idea what they did. But, they were at a reasonable price and she got them. After looking around some other magic shops, Lucy found nothing. So, the two girls went to go look at clothing shops to find the team outfit. The first shop they went to Dvorah picked out a leather jacket for everyone in the group. The girls on the team would have black leggings and the guys would have black jeans. Ezorion made some shirts that were gray with their guild emblem on it outlined in black. Lucy got one as a crop top and Dvorah got hers as just a short sleeve.

After walking around and exploring the stores, Lucy and Dvorah met up with the rest of the team, waiting for the preliminary round of the games that were to decide who was going to be in the Grand Magic Games. Dvorah was handing out the items for the colorless outfit to everybody. When the clock finally struck midnight, a screen was shown above the whole city, Pumpkin-Man (WHAT IS HE CALLED OHMEHGAWD) was shown.

"Welcome every magic guild to the preliminary rounds! Everyone is so excited that you guys are here! I am going to go over the rules. Only five team members on one team, a guild can enter two teams into the games, members of the team can be replaced with reserve members if necessary, guild masters cannot participate, anyone without the guild emblem can't participate, and finally each event will remain a secret, until right before they begin. Also, we are not responsible for any deaths caused by the games. And now for the preliminary round. Each team will be placed on a high tower with twenty monsters to face. The first guild to defeat all monsters wins, and then it goes from there. Good Luck. Don't die." Pumpkin-Man stated

"Sounds easy enough" Delta quipped

Soon enough many tall white towers began to rise from the ground. All of the guilds were teleported on to the top of a tower. The first monster Silver eye faced was a boar like creature. Atreus didn't think twice and just sliced the boar's head off, the body disappeared and a monster that was just a purple blob appeared, Dvorah knocked the monster off with some wind. This happened eighteen more times, each monster increasing in strength. After finishing off the last monster which was a giant flying cow, Silver Eye had learned that they had gotten first place. (THINKING OF MONSTERS IS HARDS AND I DIDN'T WANT TO CREATE A FIGHT THING 20 TIMES).

After the preliminary round, everyone went back to their hotel rooms to rest for the round tomorrow. Lucy was proud that her team got first place, though she was starting to worry that when she was to use her keys, Fairy Tail would recognize them and either accuse her of doing something to Lucy or find out that she was Lucy. She was anxious with thoughts of what she would do if she was recognized by Fairy Tail. And this anxiety kept her up all night. Hopefully she wouldn't have to be in any of the rounds tomorrow, or a sleep deprived Lucy would not be fun to deal with.

In the morning Silver Eyes ate some breakfast and headed to the arena Domus Flau. Lucy managed to have at least five hours of sleep. While everyone was walking to the arena, Lucy was sluggishly trailing behind the team.

Dvorah slowed down to wait for Lucy "No sleep?"

"Nope."

"I can tell. You kind of forgot your blue eye contacts."

A jolt of shock found it's way through Lucy's body, she quickly turned around and sprinted toward the hotel room. She kept eye contact with ground to avoid anyone seeing her chocolate brown eyes. (YOU GUESSED IT) Lucy knocked into somebody, after running around aimlessly. The person didn't fall down, but instead Lucy was knocked over. She didn't look up. She scoffed a quick sorry and got up and ran off in the direction of the apartment.

Behind her she heard a familiar voice "Wait! Are you okay?!"

'Of course, I had to run into him' Lucy thought while continuing back to the hotel. Once arriving she got her contacts and hurried back to the arena. She went inside and waited with her team for Pumpkin-Man to announce the eight teams who are going to compete in the Grand Magic games.

"Thank you all for coming to this Grand Magic Games! We had a successful preliminary round! I would like to introduce Silver Eye in first place of the preliminary round."

The gate opened and Dvorah, Lucy, Atreus, Delta, and Era scrambled out no one smiled or waved they just stood there with stern faces. Lucy was trying to hold down her excitement. Everyone was dressed in their colorless clothing. Lucy had her hair up in a high ponytail, and her hands were rested on her hips. The crowd gave out a few hollers, since no one knew who Silver Eye was because they weren't a well-known guild.

"And in second place we have Sabertooth!"

Lucy watched as Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus, and Orga stepped out of their gate. They all had cocky smiles and were waving to the crowd members. The crowd cheered loudly for one of their favorite magic guilds.

"In the third place we have Fairy Tail!"

Lucy took in a sharp breath as she saw Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu step out of their gate. Natsu had is signature toothy grin spread wide on his face. Erza and Gray only showed their excitement through their eyes. Wendy wore a cute innocent smile, and she was looking up at Charle from the ledge that they would soon be on. Then, there was Gajeel who just had a cocky smirk on his face. The crowd went crazy, they were all excited to see Fairy Tail the number one guild in Fiore.

"Now in fourth place we have Mermaid heel."

The five members came out. Kagura, Millianna, Risley, Arana, and Beth came out smilling. The crowd cheered mildly for them.

"Blue Pegasus in fifth place."

(OHMEHGAWD SO MANY TEAMS ABFUASVUASBHF) Ichiya, Eve, Ren Hibiki, and Nichiya all appeared out of their gate.

(IMAGINE THE SAME PROCCESS FOR ALL THE OTHER TEAMS.K I AM JUST TO LAZY TO DO THIS ANYMORE.)

"In Sixth place we have Quatro Puppy… I mean Cerberus. In Seventh Place we have Lamia scale. And Finally, in eighth place we have Gray Skull. (I made this up.. your welcome)"

After all the commotion of introducing the teams, Silver Eye made it up to their ledge. Across from them was Fairy Tail. Lucy saw them talking to something that wasn't there. Her guess was Mavis since she showed up for the one GMG when she was there.

"You okay?" Dvorah questioned

"Yeah. I am fine. I guess living in the forest, made me really introverted. And that was just way too many people."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Dvorah sighed

They were both leaning up against the brick that fenced them off from the arena. Lucy looked over at Fairy Tail's ledge and saw Natsu staring at her. His eyes were squinted, and he was lost in thought. He then shook his head and looked somewhere else. After a few minutes of him observing everything in the arena, Lucy saw him take a quick whiff of the air. She sighed and then went back to talking to Dvorah. They had a weird conversation about waffles, cats, and Dvorah's distaste for colors.

"The quick break is now over, and it is time to begin the rounds. Before I announce the first game, please choose one person to compete in the game."

"I can go first." Delta announced

Ezorion nodded and watched as Delta teleported down to the arena.

"Okay. The team members chosen for this game are Delta, Gray, Ren, Beth, Orga, WarCry(from Quatro puppy), Toby (from Lamia Scale), CARL (from Gray Skull)

 **K QUICK BREAK CARL USES LIGHTENING MAGIC AND YA. HE HAS GRAY HAIR, YELLOWISH EYES. YES, OKAY COOL HE ALSO A NERD. BECAUSE THAT JUST FITS THE NAME CAAARRRLLL. Sorry any carls reading this. Just accept that you are secretly a nerd.**

"Okay. Now that your team has chosen a member, I will announce the game. We will be doing a maze! The first to the tower in the middle of the maze has to get the crystal from the top of the tower. The rules are; No climbing on to the walls, and all magic can be used."

The maze appeared out of nowhere and all the members chosen were teleported to different entrances of the maze.

Ezorion came to stand by the edge of the ledge (I have become a poet, screw this writing idea) "Well it looks like we chose the right person for this game, Delta will just be able to teleport to the middle."

"Yup." Dvorah and Lucy both said at the same time.

Lucy looked over at Fairy Tail's ledge and made eye contact with a salmon haired boy. She didn't like seeing him after such a long time. So, she quickly looked away hoping to not catch his eye again. She looked over at the screen to spectate Delta.

Delta was just standing there while all the other wizards got a move on. He wanted to give them a fair go. About five minutes into the game, Delta teleported to the tower. He started climbing up it. It wasn't much of a struggle since he didn't have weak noodle arms. At the top of the tower was a small blue crystal resting on a small pillar. With ease Delta walked over and picked up the crystal. The games stopped. The arena was back to normal. Everyone was scattered around the arena, Delta was in the middle with his hands in the form as if he was carrying something, but it was just air, as the crystal disappeared.

The crowd cheered for Delta. Silver Eye was finally making a name for itself. The three guys up in the podium (I think that is what it was called…) announced the winner and everyone was sent back to their ledge.

"That was interesting. Silver Eye has token 1st place with 10 points, Lamia scale in 2nd with 8 points, Fairy Tail in 3rd with 6 points, Gray Skull in 4th place with 4 points, Mermaid Heel in 5th place with 3 points, Blue Pegasus in 6th with 2 points, Sabertooth in 7th place with 1 point, and finally Quatro Puppy in last place with 0 points. "Pumpkin-Man delivered the places "Next is a battle, but first intermission."

When Delta returned to the ledge, he was greeted with hugs and high five. Dvorah had a girly moment and shrieked a little. Lucy could hear Gray yelling about Delta's magic and how it was unfair. Everyone was waiting for the intermission to be over and to start the first battle.

"Okay, intermission is now over, please take your seats. It is now time for the first battle. I'll say again that we are not responsible for any deaths caused by the Grand Magic Games. Anyway, the point system for the battles works like this if someone wins they get 10 points if it is a tie they both get 5 points. The battles have a 30-minute time limit. The winner is decided by if the opponent is unable to fight anymore. Now for the first battle we have Era from Silver Eye and Wendy from Fairy Tail!" The Pumpkin-Guy announced

Both blue haired dragonslayers walked in through the gate to get out into the arena. They each wore bright smile.

"May the battle begin!"

"Good luck." Wendy and Era both said at the same time.

"SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK ( ANIME SCREAMING)"

Era dodged the attack and sent a water dragon roar at Wendy. Wendy stepped to the side a little but she didn't move enough so the attack grazed her arm. Wendy didn't fall over but her arm flung back a little. She winced in slight pain. Wendy used Sky Dragon Wave and created a tornado sending it at Era. Era was not prepared for this. She got launched up into the air. She used this as an advantage and came at Wendy with a Water Dragon claw.

The fight kept going back and forth and Lucy found herself staring at where Natsu was. He didn't notice, since he was engrossed in the fight and she was thankful for that.

"I am going to go get some fresh air away from the smell of corn dogs." Lucy announced

"Okay have fun." Dvorah said without losing eye contact with the fight.

Lucy went to go walk around Crocus. Having to hide her identity was tiring. It didn't help when her old guild that she loved so much came back into your life and they didn't know who she is. Lucy just wanted to scream to them "I am Lucy.". But she couldn't. Lucy walked around for about ten minutes just thinking. She was then reminded of the fight by some kids talking about the GMG. Lucy raced back to Domus Flau to watch the rest of the fight.

Era and Wendy had been going at each other for 20 minutes now. Neither one of them is at the point where they can't fight anymore. The whole stadium was quiet they were all watching the fight. The two girls were out of breath. They were both equal in strength and power. Just like before, they were still going back and forth.

With five minutes remaining the girls were breathing heavy. Era had her hands on her knees and she was gasping for air. Wendy had her hands on her hips and she was pacing in a circle wishing she could get some air. They didn't fight for the remaining few minutes instead they had a truce. The battle was a tie.

"That sure was an interesting battle! The two opponents tied, so Silver Eye and Fairy Tail each get five points. Silver eye is still in the lead with 15 points. Fairy Tail has now moved up to 2nd place with a score of 11 points."

Era and Wendy gave each other a handshake.

"You did great!" Wendy encouraged

Era smiled "So, did you! That was one of the hardest battles I have ever had."

They both gave each other a parting wave and went back to their teams. Dvorah gave Era a bone crushing hug. The rest of the team was a little more subtle and gave Era a high five or a slightly less aggressive hug.

Day 1 of the Grand Magic Games was now over, and Silver Eye was going to go get something to eat. They found a bar named the Drunken Whale (Crappy Name I know). They stammered into the bar, and the customers there left when they saw a guild team come in. Lucy thought 'they must have heard what the Fairy Tail team did to the bars here.'.

They stayed at the bar for an hour and a half. They were getting up to leave when Fairy Tail walked in. Lucy quickly walked past them and everyone else followed her. On the way back to the hotel they talked about who should participate in the first game during day 2 of the Grand Magic Games. They quickly decided that Dvorah should be the one to go tomorrow.

When they arrived at the hotel, everyone settled down in their bed. They all planned to be well rested for tomorrow.


	8. sorry

OKAY I am super sorry for not being able to post I am probably a huge procrastinator. But most wednesdays i am busy and dont have time to upload and then i procrastinate to much to be able to write. So im going to skip this wednesday to give me time to write. I have already started on the chapter just need to find time to work on it more but it will be posted soon. Sorry for the inconvenience :p.


	9. Chapter 6

Lucy stared at the ceiling. She had fallen asleep last night but woke up earlier than intended. Not wanting to wake anyone up, Lucy quietly climbed out of bed. She put on the team outfit and went to go walk around the city. She had an hour before she should go back and join her team at the hotel.

During her walk, she kept thinking about having to blow her cover. When fighting she would have to reveal her magic. Surely Fairy Tail would easily recognize her spirits. Lucy was scared that she would have to face angry Fairy Tail and a hot-headed Natsu.

Forty minutes had passed. Lucy spent it aimlessly walking around lost in thought. Deciding to go back to her team, she turned around and started walking in the direction of her hotel. She was half way there when she saw Natsu and Happy walking towards her. Lucy kept her head down, hoping to not be seen.

"Hey. You are the one who bumped into me the other day." Natsu asserted

Lucy stopped in her tracks. 'Ugh why. Why me?' Lucy thought to herself. She looked up and made eye contact with Natsu. The good news was that she didn't forget her eye contacts this time.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Lucy said rubbing the back of her head nervously

"Its okay." Natsu squinted "You look familiar."

"Oh. Remember when I came to your guild that one time. My name is Celestia." Lucy spat out hoping to not seem obvious about being someone he used to know.

"Hmmm. Yeah you're that rude girl who didn't shake my hand."

"Wow. Your brutally honest." Lucy accused

Natsu laughed "Hopefully I'll see you around. I have to go get my guild."

Lucy waved goodbye without a smile. 'Yeah, I hope I don't see him again soon.'

Natsu was walking in the opposite direction. He turned around to take one last glance at the familiar woman.

Lucy started to walk back to the hotel where her team was staying. She felt Natsu's eyes on her, but she didn't want to turn around and look at him. So, she just continued to walk.

Dvorah, Atreus, Delta, and Era were all up when Lucy got back. They had their clothes on and the were all just waiting for her to come back.

"Where were you Lucy?" Dvorah questioned

Lucy smiled "I was just out walking around. I woke up early and didn't want to wake any of you up."

"k"

Dvorah smiled back at Lucy.

"We are ready to go if you are."

"I am." Responded Lucy

They started to walk to the arena. Dvorah was only thinking of the game, since she was chosen to compete in game 2 today.

"Are you thinking of the game?" Atreus said not looking at Dvorah

"Yeah."

Dvorah was surprised that Atreus was talking to her. He hadn't talked to her since the training on hand to hand combat.

"Well don't. It will only lessen your chances of victory. Stop worrying."

Dvorah was still shocked at him talking to her especially more than one word. Dvorah was going to listen to his advice and stop worrying. Dvorah grinned and nodded her head. During that whole time Dvorah noticed how he was expressionless and he didn't even make eye contact with her once. 'Maybe he is cold-hearted' Dvorah thought.

Once all the teams were at their ledge. Pumpkin-Man appeared on a giant screen.

"HELLO EVERYONE! And welcome to day 2 of the Grand Magic Games! We are going to start off by having you choose one of your teammates to come participate in this game. Like we did yesterday."

Dvorah hopped over the ledge to go stand in the middle of the arena. Milliana, Rufus, Gajeel, Hibiki, Yuka(Lamia Scale), Rocker (SaberTooth), and Jagger(From Gray Skull. Has requip and Very dark red hair) soon joined Dvorah in the ring.

"Now that all the competitors are chosen I will announce the game. Each contestant will be placed on a platform. They will be trying to knock each other off. The last one left on one of these platforms wins. Though you are not allowed to leave your platform. That is it. Let the game begin."

The platform rose from the ground forming a circle. Each competitor was place on one. Dvorah was going to go after the weak links first, Hibiki, Yuka, and Rocker. Their magic wont be able to knock an opponent off. Hibiki is only able to use telepathy and archive which aren't useful in offense or defense. Yuka is only able to defend against magic, and his magic is only able to block certain types of magic. Finally, Rocker, Rocker's magic is mostly for close range and since you aren't able to come onto other people's platforms, he is pretty much out of the running.

When on her platform Gajeel was right across from her. Jagger was on her right and milliana on her left. The rest were by Gajeel. Dvorah quickly took the first move and sent gusts of wind underneath everyone's feet. Surprisingly Hibiki lost his balance right away and fell. Everyone else was a little shaken but still were able to keep their balance. Milliana then cast her binding magic and sent toward Yuka. He blocked it but Gajeel hit him in the face with his iron arm knocking him off. Gajeel soon tried to hit Dvorah but she dodged it. Dvorah made a funnel of wind and sent is whirling towards Rocker knocking him off. Jagger conjured up a few different blades and sent the whirling towards the remaining few. Dvorah flung them away with some air. Gajeel used is arm as a shield and Milliana swung with her binding magic at them but missed one and got stabbed in the leg. Dvorah took this as an advantage and sent all sorts of gusts of air at her. Milliana tumbled off and landed on her back in the sand. With 2 more remaining, Dvorah knew she needed to step up her game. Jagger started targeting Gajeel. This gave Dvorah enough time to build up her power and conjoin the four elements into one shot. Though she didn't know who would be the best to use it against. Jagger only throws knives at people. Gajeel would probably be easier to handle once she got rid of Jagger. Her choice was made she was going to use the conjoined element attack against Jagger. Jagger was distracted and she built up her magic power and shot at him. He was knocked off and Dvorah could see the anger in his face as he fell. But, she needed to focus on Gajeel now. Gajeel attempted to strike at Dvorah with his iron arms, but Dvorah ducked and while she did sent a gust of wind whirling towards Gajeel's legs. He was unbalance and fell backwards. When Gajeel hit the ground, Dvorah saw him punch at the sand in anger.

"That was intense! The winner is Dvorah From Silver Eye, They are in first place with 25 points. Fairy Tail is still in second place with 19 points. Gray Skull is in 3rd place with 10 points (AND THEN ALL THE REST." Pumpkin-man said.

Dvorah came back to the ledge. Everyone came in for a group hug, well everyone except Atreus who was just leaning against the wall. Lucy was glad they were doing so well in this Grand Magic Games. Pumpkin-Man was announcing who would being going for the next fight. Lucy went to step outside. Ever Since she got to the GMG she has had a pain in her heart and she didn't know why. She thought it felt better to be alone. Sometimes it did but some times it didn't. Being alone with her thoughts made her heart hurt a little less. But when she focused on her old life with Fairy Tail, the pain would grow through out her body.

Lucy went back to the ledge and stared off to where Natsu was. This time he wasn't staring at her but, he was staring at the ground. Natsu definently had something running through his head. Before Lucy knew it the fight was over and she never knew who it was.

"That is the end of day 2. Meet back here for day 3 tomorrow! Have a great day."

Lucy finally lost focus on Fairy Tail's ledge and got ready to head out.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. They got some food and hung out at the hotel. Everyone else fell asleep. But Lucy was up all night thinking.


	10. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the first chapter 7 I fixed it though hopefully, And thank you to the people who were kind about telling me there is something wrong with it. My mistake. I forgot to check it. I will tell you that it was 3:19 am Thursday morning. :P Here this is.**

Natsu was tossing and turning all night. For some reason he couldn't get Celestia off his mind. She seemed so familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. Though it is somewhat stalkerish he was observing her most of day 2 of the GMG. She reminded him of someone or something.

It was time for day 3 of the Grand Magic Games. Natsu's whole team was ready. They were going to put Erza in for the preliminary round. If they were going to win these Grand Magic Games, they need to step up their game. Silver Eye was in the lead. They have been kicking ass. It was time for that to change. Natsu was determined to win even if the rest of the team was doubting it. Natsu had realized that Silver Eye had some pretty strong people. That one guy, Atreus, seemed shady. That guy was always trying to act cool leaning against the wall and not paying attention to anything not even his team. Atreus kind of reminded Natsu of Gajeel but worse. 'Oh god. That poor team.' Natsu thought.

Team Fairy Tail walked to Domus Flau and took their spot on the ledge. Natsu had noticed that Silver Eye wasn't on their ledge yet. They were the only ones not there. The games were about to begin in a few minutes.

"Erza are ya ready?" Gray questioned

"Of course. How dare you ask such preposterous questions. I am always ready." Erza answered offended

"Okay Erza. Calm down…" Gray responded

Erza face turned a dark red.

"Gray did you just tell me to calm down? I AM ALWAYS CALM!"

"Erza don't hurt Gray-senpai!" Juvia yelled as she stood in front of Gray, protecting him from Erza's wrath.

Erza scoffed and walked away not wanting to hurt Juvia since she did nothing.

"Dunce." Natsu said underneath his breath

Gray's eyes turned toward Natsu who was leaning against the brick of the (My mind has gone blank. What is the thingy called that it is the fence that protects people from falling off. It isn't a fence. WHY) thing I cant remember.

"Pyro, what did you say?" Gray said angered

"Only that you are a dunce." Natsu replied "Hope that didn't offend you ice princess."

"Fire brain. now you are getting it."

"Would both of you shut up!" Erza screamed "Or both of you will feel my fury."

"Yes ma'am" Gray and Natsu spit out at the same time.

Natsu wen back to watching Silver Eye's ledge. During Gray and Natsu's dispute, Silver Eye had shown up and Natsu saw only briefly that every member on Silver Eye was staring at the fight. But, once Natsu looked back at them, they tried to pull off acting normal. Natsu looked over at Celestia who was sitting on the ledge thing. She was leaning on the wall facing sideways. One knee was up the other was straight out. Natsu saw her laughing while her head was facing down. He could only think that she was laughing at the scrimmage that Gray and him, had.

"Welcome to day 3 of the Grand Magic Games! It has been quite entertaining. Just like day 1 and day 2, please choose your competitors for this preliminary round."

Erza started to make her way down to the arena. Natsu looked over to Silver Eye's ledge and saw that the girl with blue hair, Era, had been chosen.

"Alright! The participants chosen for this round are Erza from Fairy Tail, Era from Silver Eye, Semmes from Quatro Cerburus, Sherria from Lamia Scale, Arana from Mermaid Heel, Eve from Blue Pegasus, Yukino from SaberTooth, and finally Richard from Gray Skull." Pumpkin-man announced

 **Richard is an ass with ice magic. White hair with sky blue eye. Thinks he is better than everyone else.**

"For this preliminary round, it will be a group battle! Rules are simple! Fight to win. If you get hit once you lose. And that is it. You may begin."

Natsu looked down at Erza. He was confident that she would win this one. Era, though she was a dragon slayer, couldn't defeat Wendy. Sherria isn't very strong either, as she went up against Wendy and tied. Semmes. What can a guy do with spinning magic? Eve is probably the weakest out there, with his snow magic. Natsu had no idea what Richard's magic was. But, he kind of seemed like a prick in Natsu's eyes. Arana was eh. Yukino could hold her own. Yukino made Natsu think of Lucy.

Erza summoned 7 swords and threw them full force at all of the competitors. Yukino was light on her feet on dodged out of the way. Era made a barrier of water blocking the sword which was spiraling at full force toward her face. Semmes was to busy trying to target another competitor, so he didn't see the sword flying at him. The sword hit him the leg and he was teleported out of the arena. Sherria sent wind racing toward the sword which sent it flying in a different direction. The sword struck wall, cracking it and leaving the sword stuck in the concrete. Arana just like Era made a barrier out of her webs and the it was barely strong enough. The sword broke through many layers of the web but didn't make it all the way through. Then there was RICHARD with his snooty face just shot ice at the sword breaking it in half. Finally, there was Eve. He didn't make his blizzard quick enough, so the sword sliced him on the leg. He was lucky to not have a sword ingrained in his leg like Semmes.

"Well, at least I got two people out." Erza said quietly to herself

Era sent blasts of water at Erza. Erza sliced at the water sending it in different directions. Yukino summoned Libra who tilted everyone to one side of the arena. Erza somehow found an advantage in this and started slicing at the people around her. RICHARD was lucky enough to be by her and got himself a cut on the shoulder. Along with Sherria.

"Ow! Why did you do that! Bitch!" These were Richard's parting words before he got teleported back to his ledge.

Erza knew she would have to beat some sense into him. But, she would have to obey the rules and not start any fights. Era was behind Arana and directed water that went hurling into the woman's back. She was then teleported to her ledge. Era, Erza, and Yukino were left. Era and Erza decided not to target each other and went for Yukino. Era did a Water Dragon Slayer Wing attack while Erza used her requip magic to summon five swords. Yukino was able to block or dodge these attacks so she suffers a fatal blow of bruises from the surprisingly sharp water Era had and even more cuts from Erza's swords. Both Erza and Era were left in the round. Erza had to win this match. Silver Eye has had enough victories. With all the power Erza could muster she summoned around thirty swords, that were all aimed in Era's direction. Era went wide eyed. She wasn't going to be able to block this many swords. The swords would cut through any of the barriers she tried to make.

"I still have to try." Era told herself

Era made a dome made of water. The water surrounded her. Erza launched all of the thirty swords in Era's direction. The dome blocked most of them, but some were able to slash their way through the dome. Era was unlucky and got sliced on the cheek by one of Erza's blades.

"That was intense! What a great preliminary round. As you all saw. Erza Scarlet is the winner. Era placed second. Yukino in third, Arana in fourth, RICHARD in fifth, Sherria in sixth, Eve in Seventh, And Semmes in eighth. Good job." Announced Pumpkin-Man

Erza came back to the ledge with a subtle grin on her face. The Fairy Tail Team members congratulated her. Natsu looked over at Era who was still smiling brightly even though she didn't win. The Silver Eye members were still supportive and happy for her even if she scored second. Natsu smiled a little and turned back to Erza.

"I'm going to execute the ass who dared call me something so fowl. What the fuck Richard! (HEHEHEHEHEHHEH see what I did there? If you didn't well then wow. Have you been hiding in a dark hole?) "Erza bellowed

"Alrighty! The two to face off for this match is Jagger from Gray Skull and Rufus from Sabertooth!"

The two entered the arena. Natsu had promised himself to start paying attention to the fight instead of Celestia, but he couldn't help glancing at her once in a while. Every time he looked up he would see her growing bored. But, he still kept focus on the match. The next time he went to glance at her, she was gone. Natsu wasn't going to stay on this ledge like he did the pass times she left. But, instead he was going to follow her and see what she does whenever she leaves.

Natsu left Domus Flau and looked around for any signs of the girl. Walking around for a few minutes he saw her and hid behind a giant tree. Celestia was sitting on a bench with her knees curled up to her chest. 'I wonder what she could be thinking.' Natsu thought to himself. He noticed recently that she seemed down and lost in her own mind. Maybe it was time that he talked to her.

He came out of hiding and walked over to the girl.

"Ya alright?" Natsu asked taking a seat next to Celestia

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." Celestia said sarcastically.

"Okay. See ya later." Natsu said with his big toothy grin

He got up and walked off. It was so weird. For some reason Natsu heard Lucy's voice in Celestia's. Natsu wasn't able to handle it. The weird familiarity feeling was because she reminded him of Lucy.


End file.
